The Snow Angel
by Silarcta
Summary: Xemnas and Sephiroth are caught in a snowstorm after the fatale battle at The World That Never Was. How could Xemnas have survived? Lemon XemnasSephiroth


The Snow Angel By The Crimson Luna Diviner 

Disclaimer: It's true -sobs- I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Tetsuya Nomura does. -Sniffles-

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Xemnas and Sephiroth are caught in a snowstorm. Lemon Xemnas/Sephiroth.

History: I don't know if Xemnas and Sephiroth is as good a match as Xemnas and Saïx, but I sure love all three of them and I'm dying to write a Sephiroth-fic! I don't know how this will work out, seeing I have a tight schedule with a school-trip to Poland and Germany for a week, to visit Auswich, Ravensbruck and other stuff… In two days! Whoot! Enough rambling, time for show!

* * *

Everything was white. Everything was cold. Extremely cold. And whenever the bellowing wind eased, everything went black as the snow whirled back to the ground. That was the only proof that day and night still existed, other than that there was only snow. Xemnas wondered feverishly how he'd gotten himself into this mess and pulled his hood firmly over his face. His teeth were clattering, yet he wasn't as cold as most people would have been out in a blizzard. Thank heavens for his black cloak. He'd be dead without it. But it hurt in some kind of strange way. He remembered vaguely the faces of others who had wore the same. Especially one face stood clear before him as he stumbled his way through waist high snow. One marked with an X-shaped scar. Though he couldn't remember his name, or anything else but… but seeing this man get killed. Xemnas had fought the man's murderer and lost, he had thought he had been killed himself, but then he had woken up here, caught in a raging blizzard. He wondered whether this world held more than snow and darkness. Perhaps he really was dead? Perhaps this was the darkness he had feared he'd fade into. He couldn't really recall much of his life, at least not in details it seemed, as he couldn't remember what he had felt for those people he knew were dead. Yet anger rose in him. The thirst for vengeance. Yet what did it matter? He had already been defeated, what chance did he have to win this time? Then he suddenly tripped and fell headfirst in the snow. Damn it! He got up to his knees. Strange. It seemed something had stomped the snow flat in a little circle sheltered by some trees. Well, if there were trees there, at least it didn't snow all the time. He looked back to see he had tripped over a person, half buried in the snow at the end of the circle. Blood was splattered everywhere. He crawled back to the person. It was a young, blonde male with black clothing lying facedown. Suddenly, a name came back to Xemnas. Vexen? He flipped him around to reveal his face.

No. This man was much younger, and his hair shorter and spiky. Besides, his clothing was a long, one-armed jacket with shoulder armour on one side, not a black cloak. A good thing really, seeing this person was obviously dead, probably by the combined power of blood loss and cold. Xemnas shuddered and got to his feet. There were deep scars in the ground, not far away lay a huge sword. It had probably been a battle. He looked around and his eyes fell upon another body about ten feet away, in the middle of the circle. Though there was something odd about this man. He seemed a bit older than the other one. His hair was unusually long, and silver. He lay outstretched on his back so one could see his beautiful face. Xemnas stared at the pale figure. His body was strong and hadn't as many wounds as the other. He had probably died of cold, seeing his clothes were thinner and his chest exposed. An extremely long sword lay by his side. But what was really odd was mounted on his back. A large black wing, as if he was an angel, only there was only one wing. Xemnas knelt down by him, his gaze once again fixed on the beautiful face before him, cold as death.

Wait…. What was that? A faint and slow, rhythmic sound. What was this beautiful sound? Something clicked back to place in Xemnas' mind. How long wasn't it since he had heard something like this?

Heartbeat…

This man was still alive, though it wouldn't last long if he didn't do anything. Xemnas hesitated, but it wasn't as if he'd find a way out of this blizzard any sooner alone, and perhaps this man even knew where they were.

And so Xemnas ended up half carrying, half dragging the unconscious man with him. Hours went by, that heartbeat growing fainter and fainter. And just as Xemnas wanted to just give up and die he leaned towards a wall of snow, probably a mountainside he figured, which gave away having them both stumble inside a conveniently located cave. Seems we are lucky today, Xemnas thought. He pulled the winged man further into the cave, laying him down on the dry floor. He then turned back to the opening and did his best to cover it up with snow to block out the wind.

What now? he wondered as he slipped down towards the cave wall, clutching his knees to keep warm. He had to get firewood. So Xemnas dove out in the cold again. He had seen some trees not far away, and his cloak was, surprisingly, still keeping him warm enough to move properly.

He was relived to see the other man twitch slightly as the warmth of a fire finally touched his pale skin and Xemnas' tanned. And after a couple of minutes, he slowly opened his eyes, and clear blue met burning amber ones. He didn't say anything. Neither of them did. They just pulled closer to the fire, glancing at each other through the blazing flames. They sat like this for a long while until the other man finally spoke.

"I suppose I need to thank you… my name is Sephiroth." He looked at the tanned, silver haired man before him with no emotion whatsoever.

"You are welcome… I am Xemnas." And so they fell back to silence once again, only a bit more awkward this time. Xemnas was getting a bit worried. There was no way in hell he'd manage to get more firewood, and what was left would only be enough for a few hours. He'd just hope they could manage through what was left of the night. They sat like that for what felt like an eternity. The fire was threatening to die within few minutes and Sephiroth was shaking again. He had probably lost much blood after all, making it difficult to keep his body temperature up. Xemnas wished he'd just been killed instead of ending up here, and as he caught himself thinking that, he stood up, took off his cloak and threw it to Sephiroth. It was much, much colder now that he only had a shirt. How cold wasn't it for the other, with his chest bare. He was given a startled look.

"I am going to look for more firewood. Make sure you don't die on me." Sephiroth was too cold to protest, so as Xemnas vanished into the blizzard, he pulled the cloak over his chest. It really was warm.

Ten minutes passed without Xemnas coming back. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five. Thirty minutes passed, and still no Xemnas. Lesser instinct kicked in, and Sephiroth decided to go look for him. He found himself glad he had been unconscious as they ventured to the cave. Everything was either black, or white. It was (If possible) even darker now. He thought for a moment. No way he'd find footprints in this weather. Where would he go if he were to search for firewood? He decided on a course and sat off. And he walked for about forty minutes without luck. Hell, it was a one to one hundred chance he'd find _anything_ in this blizzard! And as he thought this, he stumbled right into Xemnas. After some angry shouting from both sides, Sephiroth noticed what Xemnas had found. The body of a man. Only bones remained within the black cloak that had once been his clothing, but the strong frame suggested it had been a male. Xemnas knelt down by something large resting beside him. A giant tomahawk.

"Lexaeus…" he said. The wind almost drowned his word.

"You knew him?" Sephiroth asked.

"I…" Xemnas thought for a moment. How could this be? A nobody was supposed to fade back to darkness when it died, not leave any remains, besides, Lexaeus had been killed at Castle Oblivion, which was probably many worlds away from this place. "I think so," he concluded. Sephiroth was going to answer, but instead, a loud crack filled the air.

"What was-?" And then the ground started moving. He tried to keep his balance as the whole damn thing started falling apart and he ended up grabbing hold of Sephiroth's wrist. The next thing they knew the ground gave away, both of them were rushing down a long hill ending in a seemingly bottomless pit. Seconds before they were to fall over the edge, Sephiroth got his sword out and forced it into the mountain. Now they were both hanging over the pit, Xemnas holding on to Sephiroth, who again was clinging to his Masamune for both of their lives. He then took a firm grasp around Xemnas' hand and pulled them both up with ease. Both panting slightly by the cold and exhaustion found they were standing on a small cliff, merely one meter broad before going straight upwards at the side they came from, and straight down at the one they had just saved themselves from. No way they could manage to climb up again. They got aware that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go, not looking at each other. After a moment they started inching forth along the narrow path leading down.

After a good fifteen minutes Xemnas was starting to fall behind. The cold had gotten to him long before Sephiroth had found him. Damn, he thought. His vision was getting blurred. Sephiroth noticed he was trailing behind. This time, he handled the cloak back, and, after a moment of hesitation, took Xemnas' strong arm over his shoulder and helped him on. There was no way any of them could survive without the other, he thought. Damn, what a softie he was becoming. They went on for an hour. Sephiroth was managing very well, his wounds had already healed within the time in the cave, but Xemnas had gotten really cold and was on the edge of passing out. What was he supposed to do? Sephiroth sighted and leaned on the mountainside, which gave away. A thick layer of snow had hid a small cave. How fortunate wasn't this? Hah!

They sat by each other's side now, once again having blocked the cave enterance. So they had a good portion luck in all that unfortunate that had happened. But they were cold, and the only source of warmth was each other. Sephiroth tightened his embrace around Xemnas. He looked down at the shivering man, feeling a slight pain in his chest. Their eyes met. There was no fire in those amber pools any longer. Was he dying? No! It couldn't be! The howling from the blizzard was almost deafening. He wouldn't let him! Think! there must be something you can do! He slightly shifted his position, pulling Xemnas onto his lap, and curled his wing around them. Xemnas was closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep! You'll die!" Xemnas opened his eyes again, staring confused at Sephiroth. Was he worried about him?

"It doesn't matter," he said, looking away from those clear blue eyes he liked so much.

"What do you mean?"

"I should have died so many times before…"

They were silent for a moment. Truth was, Xemnas had regained most of his memory by now… he remembered why this key bearer had wanted to kill him. He hadn't challenged him to avenge the other members. He hadn't even cared about them.

"You are wrong." Sephiroth's voice was firmer than before, yet sad. "We are alive now, and that's all that matters. If one has a chance to live, don't waste it on self pity." But Xemnas had closed his eyes again. He was resting against Sephiroth's bare chest, almost asleep.

"No!" Stay alive, goddamn it! "Xemnas! Stay awake!" Perhaps he acted on instinct, he'd never know, but the next thing they knew, Sephiroth had cupped Xemnas' cheek and pressed his lips against his. Please don't die… It was as if warmth spread from Xemnas' lips and further through his body, but Sephiroth pulled away as soon as he realised what he was doing.

"I-I…" Words failed him. Xemnas only smirked. What the hell was happening?! He wanted to say something, but before he could, that smirk locked over his own lips. Xemnas was kissing him back… and oh… it felt so good… He caught Xemnas by surprise as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. He wanted more, _much_ more. He slid his hands inside Xemnas' cloak, up his shirt, feeling the cold skin underneath. Xemnas pulled away from his lips and started kissing his bare chest instead. Whatever happened after, at least they'd keep warm this way, both of them thought. Sephiroth tilted forwards pushing Xemnas to the floor of the cave. Given Xemnas current position on his lap, it was quite difficult to struggle, not that he didn't try to flip Sephiroth over to get the top position, and by that, he caught him by surprise. Another smirk crossed his face as he claimed the top. But Sephiroth wouldn't let him. They struggled a few minutes, the cold completely forgotten. Panting and even sweating, Sephiroth won in the end. Now it was his time to smirk. His first smile since they met.

"Perhaps next time," he murmured before he captured Xemnas in another breathtaking kiss. His long, silver hair fell down from his shoulders creating a veil around them, closing out the frozen world outside. Xemnas could do nothing but smile at the other man's soft voice. Gawd, he loved everything about Sephiroth!

Wait…

He couldn't possibly…?

But he immediately forgot everything else as Sephiroth pulled his pants down. He had let his cloak stay on, as he was still anxious about the cold. He had simply opened the zipper, though he kept one hand neatly placed under his shirt. Gawd, his skin felt so good. He carefully caressed his hips and thighs, earning a shiver in return.

"Is it cold?" His smirk couldn't quite conceal the worry in his voice.

"Not if you keep going like that." Sephiroth sat up and shifted his weight to Xemnas' knees, then pulled of his gloves. Xemnas squirmed as the first two fingers entered him. 'Next time' Sephiroth said? He was going to take him so hard for this. Sephiroth was moving slowly; whether he was being careful or because of the cold, taking good time to feel every inch of Xemnas' inside and body at the same time. Xemnas on the other hand had lain still, though now he put hands on Sephiroth's belt, making his cape open. He tugged on his pants. Xemnas wanted more than just a pair of fingers. Sephiroth caught the drift and pulled out. He grasped Xemnas' thighs firmly, positioning himself. Oh shit. This might be tougher than he had expected, Xemnas thought. He put his arms around Sephiroth's neck. He groaned as he felt him thrust inside him. Slow, yet hard, but it didn't take long time before he speed up, making Xemnas moan of pleasure into his neck, clinging to his strong frame. They were both sweating and the cold air stung against what little of their skin that was exposed, but not even the wind could drown out their moans as they became one. Not once did they part that night, yet a grim thought came to Xemnas. Was Sephiroth doing this just so he wouldn't freeze? For Xemnas was certainly not, or he'd never let Sephiroth enter him. Though he had said 'next time'… Another groan escaped Sephiroth as he released. Gawd, nothing had ever felt so good!

The next morning was calm and blue, not a cloud on the sky. Xemnas woke up to find Sephiroth laying half atop him with his head resting on his chest, both tucked under his wing.

"Good morning love," was the words that escaped the half sleeping man.

"Good morning," Xemnas smiled back. They were alive, both of them, he thought relieved.

"You know…" Sephiroth said. "I could get used to wake up like this. Hearing your heartbeat every morning." Xemnas was shocked, to say the least. Not only that Sephiroth said he wanted to be with him, but the fact that he had said heartbeat. Could it possibly be…? Xemnas pulled Sephiroth closer to him (if possible) and kissed his forehead.

"I'd be delighted if you would, my love."

And so they decided to journey on together, seeing as none of them really had a place to go. They decided to continue down the narrow path, and they found themselves at the foot of the mountain mere hours later, though who knows what would have happened if they hadn't found the cave. And as the snow had disappeared around them and was replaced by endless fields and thin forest, Xemnas had begun to wonder. Why had he ended up on that mountain? Why hadn't he died? He sighed. Until now, he hadn't dared to put a hand to his chest, not wanting to be disappointed, but right now, he had to if he wanted to know. So he slowly placed his right hand to the left side of his chest. And there it was, true as day, a slow but steady heartbeat. He felt like jumping of joy! His life was back! He could truly exist, feel, and most important of all: love! But all he did was smile. Perhaps he had really died that fateful day that seemed like an eternity ago. Perhaps nobodies didn't fade back to the darkness at all? He thought of Lexaeus' body. It all made sense now, and that meant the others…

"And what are you so happy about?" Sephiroth smirked, surveying his expression.

"Oh, I am just pondering over what I might do to you tonight," Xemnas said, giving him a malicious look. Sephiroth was going to answer something dirty back, but he kept his tongue as a couple of travellers came from the opposite direction, probably heading for a small village at the mountain foot. Xemnas could nothing but stare after them as they passed. They were two men. One was at his own age, wearing a black cloak. He had long bluish hair and an X-shaped scar marred his face between his eyes. A strangely shaped sword rested on his shoulder. The other one was older, shorter, his hair blonde, reaching to his shoulders. He was wearing a scientist's traveller cloak and a huge shield was fastened to his back. Xemnas smiled once again as the two men passed.

As they came out of each other's earshot, the younger man spoke to the other.

"There was something… strange about one of the men we just passed."

"Which one?" the blonde asked.

"The short haired. As if… I had seen him before."

"I felt some of the same when we first met. I'm sure we'll remember if it's anything important."

Xemnas suppressed a chuckle. They hadn't remembered, and that was perhaps for the best. As nightfall came, they decided to camp in a small forest not far from the road, both happy at the ease of making a fire. Sephiroth gave a satisfied sigh as the darkness shrouded around the camp. It was a warm night, yet the dancing flames reflected in his vision was comfortable after such an unnerving experience. And then he felt Xemnas hands slither around his waist, grabbing his belt. How sweet life could be when it first smiled at you. He was half undressed already before he reacted by flipping around to land atop Xemnas once again, but this time he showed no mercy for his cloak, but as soon as he had him naked under him, Xemnas attacked. This time it was his turn, and Xemnas made sure not to let Sephiroth surprise him again now that he finally was atop.

"Perhaps next time," Xemnas murmured. Sephiroth smiled. Xemnas was using his own words against him. He loved it. Xemnas stripped him completely, kissed him passionately and leaned back to admire him for a moment. And as Sephiroth lay there underneath him with his long hair fanned in the dark grass around them, the campfire giving his pale, sweaty skin a warm, orange glow, Xemnas was sure he was a real angel.

* * *

Ow… I don't know what else to say… This was really difficult! And the lemon sucked big time… It was a hard enough decision who would do who… well, I have no idea whether this worked out or not : s Now press that shiny, happy-button and tell me what you think! Well, I'll probably be back in a week, so… Push the button! -hypnotises everyone to review- 


End file.
